


You have to find my son

by ShadowRiki



Series: Beauge Benjamin [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alola Family, Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRiki/pseuds/ShadowRiki
Summary: On the way to Pokémon School, Professor Kukui wonders how to tell His students about Ash's disappearance, UNLESS one of 'em knows something, aim Ash might not know not take the risk of going à son friends without one of em Saying gold giving Professor Kukui the impression that they know something. But in this case, where can it be despite all ? It is with concern and questioning that it enters the school Pokémon without the slightest trace of Ash. As he had expected, entering the classroom, he found all his students together except Ash.Before, as read fanfiction, read this the writing. This fanfiction, created my friend @BeaugeBenjamin (Twitter), but he asked me for help. He asked me to show you these wonderful fanfictions. Go to my friend's account please)





	You have to find my son

On the way to Pokémon School, Professor Kukui wonders how to tell His students about Ash's disappearance, UNLESS one of 'em knows something, aim Ash might not know not take the risk of going à son friends without one of em Saying gold giving Professor Kukui the impression that they know something. But in this case, where can it be despite all ? It is with concern and questioning that it enters the school Pokémon without the slightest trace of Ash. As he had expected, entering the classroom, he found all his students together except Ash.

" Alola," he said to the class as usual.  
" Alola," they answered in chorus.  
\- Say, Professor Kukui, where is Ash, asks Mallow ?  
  
That's the question he dreaded to hear. He did not know how to answer that question without worrying them. For now, he'll just try to improvise, and if he needs to, he'll tell them the truth.

\- He, uh ... He's away today, unfortunately. He had something apparently, but he did not explain what it was. Sorry for not being able to tell you more.

Thus, the students, who are surprised, say that it is a sufficient answer, knowing Ash and their tendency to be unpredictable.

"It does not matter," said Mallow, " He is always coming out of many difficult situations." But you are sure that there is nothing serious for him ?

\- No, no, I assure you, there is nothing serious, just something I do not know but he has the secret, he reassures.

\- Ah okay.

\- In all, you have better shape, says Suiren.

\- Yes, it's true, adds Lilie .

Professor Kukui blushed.

\- Oh well, you find, he asks ?

"Of course," Sophocles replies.

\- Are you interested in Kaki ?

\- Of course, and I will be very grateful to you for what you have done for me. I thank you all. And I must say that I am proud to have a student.

\- Thank you Professor Kukui, they say in chorus and blushing.

It was on these last words that they started their race. At least today, Professor Kukui knows what he's going to talk about. This time, it's about the evolution of a Pokémon. A subject he speaks with enthusiasm when he sees the many fascinating mysteries of the Pokémon world. Especially when he saw Rockruff evolve in an unusual form of Lycanroc. And it is thinking of this Lycanroc he thinks precisely ... Ash. He is very much in the forefront of the class, and he is looking forward to seeing his students. The day goes well, with the theory and practice part of the class. They try to work on all aspects that will teach them to grow. Despite this busy day in the maintenance of classes, Professor Kukui can not help but keep thinking, deep down, of Ash's absence. He feels guilty that Ash left because of his life and his daily life. He should have paid more attention, but alas, it's too late to correct it with Ash. He would like to apologize to the boy, but there is no way of knowing where he is. And now it's with Professor Burnet and Delia that he has to explain himself and apologize. He must prepare for it. The bell sounds, it's the ringing of the end of the race. Everyone started to leave. The teacher watched his dear students enjoy Alola's sunny afternoon, with smiles all over his face. It's nice to see this kind of painting, but it would have been much better with Ash's presence and energy. Professor Kukui was always happy to see his students happy and smiling, but he did not think that the absence of one of them would affect him so much. Here he is sighing just to think of Ash and his disappearance. He can not do much for the moment. He erased the race board, took his things, and went back home. Just back home, Professor Kukui sat on the couch, asking himself a lot of questions as he saw the calm that had settled in his house since Ash's absence. Never has his house seemed so empty and calm. However, he enjoys the peace of mind of a person who lives on the edge of the beach, away from the inhabitants, to enjoy the beautiful landscape and the natural calm that he brings to some peace. But all this, it's not the same since it's agreed to host Ash at home. This young boy brought him a new form of life, certainly more dynamic, but fulfilling. So young, yet so much energy and ambition. And above all, he had never seen a boy with so much generosity and purity. It is hard to believe, but it has changed the lives of many people in the Alola region, including its own. That 's when he realizes it, but it' s because it 's he that he found Burnet and married him, if he had not put the little Cosmog and had been chosen by the guards. And since then, they have become a family, and to Alola, it's an important thing. It makes people happy. He himself was happy. Now, because of his negligence, he lost his boy. And now is the time to warn the boy's entourage of his disappearance. He is not going to call Delia, Ash's mom, the one who will give her the responsibility of caring for him and his confidence. He fears Delia's reaction to the news of Ash's Disappearance . He takes the phone that allows him to communicate with Delia Ketchum.  
  
\- Mrs. Ketchum, good morning, said Professor Kukui.

\- Professor Kukui, hello, what a pleasure to see you, said Delia. 

\- For me too, ma'am. I hope you are here in Kanto. 

\- I'm fine, thank you very much. And all is well with Kanto, Professor Oak thinks of you and presents you his greetings. 

\- Very kind to him. You will be present with my greetings as well. 

\- I will do it with pleasure. And how's my little Ash ? Where is he ? I can see him ? 

This was the question he feared, but he had prepared for it. He took a deep breath, and finally let go of these words : 

\- Mrs. Ketchum, I have to admit something. Ash has disappeared. Or rather, he left leaving me a letter but without saying where he left. I do not know where he is. 

\- Left ? But what is ? I thought he was happy and well taken care of at home. What happened ? 

\- That's the case, ma'am. He was really good here. And I think That Was aussi share of the problem Because Ash is a boy who likes to move and does not like to stay locked up. But the truth is that this is not the real problem. The real problem is that the responsible person for his departure is me. 

\- You ? But what happened ? 

\- I was careless. I can blame myself all over the world, but in the end, I can blame myself for not being able to pay attention to myself, but also for having forgotten that this boy had empathy and incredible compassion. He pays much more attention to others and their needs before him. And here's the result. It's been nights that have not slept because of work overload. And because of that, I found myself in a very worrying state of fatigue. All the children noticed it, especially Ash. It worried them a lot, and required me to rest, that's what I did. In addition, I got sick and I got to help them and their Pokémon. When I saw Ash and his Pokémon waking up to my care, I was extremely touched by this generosity. But Ash, meanwhile, felt guilty about being too much of a responsibility for me and that it contributed to the state of weakness of my health. So he decided to leave the night by leaving me a letter to explain his departure. He hoped to preserve me by leaving. That's the explanation. 

A long silence settled for a good while. Professor Kukui looked at Delia's face and expression , staring into space. It seems difficult to explain, but it seems to share between disappointment, worry and non-surprise. This is very worrying for him, but how can he blame him? To break this silence, he finally asked : 

\- Mrs Ketchum, you seem very quiet and worried. Say something. I know how you feel, and I deeply regret it. What happened, I can blame it only myself. And I even wonder why I did not suspect that it would affect Ash so much that he could ... 

\- Of course I can not hide my disappointment and my concern, you have probably noticed. I gave you my confidence and I would like to read it, and I would like to read it. since I had a great deal of admiration for you. That's why I Decided to leave it to Alola Where he felt really good, go to the Pokemon School Where You Teach, and leave _him_ in support of a responsible adult. 

But I'm not surprised, know him very well. But you can not understand what he represents for me. 

\- Madam, I think on the contrary understanding, I was a great teacher, answers professor Kukui 

\- But it's much more than that. Ash is my world, you know, said Delia, tears starting to flow. He is my hero and represents a lot for me. At Alola, I hope to save him from the danger he runs every moment, and by registering him at your school, that he can live like any boy while keeping him happy and he can do it he has to do. I know that I do not know how to do it, and it is always in great danger. I am sad to know him far from home, but also happy for him because he lives in his passion and always releases such a positive light around him so much is full of kindness. I'm glad he gets a lot of friends, but worried about his enemies. Especially when his father ... 

Professor Kukui could not believe it. He knew how to behave like a great child, but he did not know how much he had lived so much and that he had a lot to do with him, and that he lived, it's no wonder that he was also worried about him. And when to he Heard His Story, the abandonment of the father Who marked the boy and he tries to impress, Professor Kukui does not really know what to think about it, Especially since he wanted to adopt the boy Within His New family with His Mother, he thought he might have made a mistake. 

"Mrs. Ketchum, " he said, "I'm sorry, I do not know what else to say. 

"Then do not say anything," she replied. I'm just asking you one thing : Find my dear Ash, and I do not know what you will do next, but make sure you can be happy, safe and healthy, that is well taken care of. It's not going to be easy, but I think I'll try to trust you again. Do what it takes for my little Ash As You Could Have done so far. And show him a good example , try to know him even more. 

"I promise you," he replied without hesitation. You have my word. 

\- Well, I'm counting on you.

\- Take care of yourself ma'am, and believe me, it also represents a lot for me and all of us at Alola. 

\- I know. Take good care of yourself now too. We all make mistakes. Good-bye. 

\- Thank you goodbye.

After hanging up, Kukui took a meditative break. He still has his wife to prevent, and it may be difficult when he thinks of the exchange he had with Delia, but there was perhaps a chance that his wife knows where he can be in. this moment. He must try, even if he must expect reprimands he will probably have deserved. Taking his courage at hand, he picked up the phone and dialed Burnet's number. 

\- Hello my love, he begins before coming to explanations. 

_It goes back to an old memory of childhood, well before becoming a teacher and teacher, he was still very young. And in this case, His goal Was His revenge contre Lance Council 4. In adolescence, full trip to Kant o , He Had only have an idea To Become stronger and beat Lance . His idea ? Find the best and most powerful attack possible Pokémon Dragons. It needs Ice or Dragon attacks. While he was studying strategies with his Pokémon in the Jade Forest, here is a young woman of his age. She seemed fascinated by what this young boy was doing._

_\- Hello, what are you doing, she asked him ?_

_"I'm trying to find an extremely powerful attack that can kill Lance's Pokémon," he said._

_\- Lance ? From the council 4 ?_

_\- Indeed._

_\- But he's super powerful. Nobody manages to overcome it._

_\- That's what makes it all interesting and exciting. Faced with a summit impossible to reach, it is to burn passion like a flamethrower to succeed the impossible._

_The girl does not know what to say to this funny boy. She still finds it amusing._

_\- You look passionate anyway._

_\- I'm so excited by such a challenge that even a blizzard could not reach me._

_She laughs at the word games of attacks and abilities of this incredible boy._

_\- Would you like to come with me ?_

_\- Where ?_

_\- I'll show you someone exciting. This is my teacher; he can surely help you._

_\- You think ?_

_\- I am sure of it._

_\- Then in this case, I follow you. Is it not friends ?_

_All his Pokémon approved. The young woman was surprised by such a variety of Pokémon that she did not know. She wondered where he came from. She will probably ask him later, because he is impatiently waiting for her. Arrived at Pallet Town, they both go to a place that seems to be ..._   


_\- A laboratory, asks Kukui ?_

_"Right," replied the girl._

_\- Wait a minute, would not it be the famous laboratory of the great, the famous and awesome Professor Oak ?_

_\- It's exactly that._

_At these words, Kukui is not a step, he is driving at an extreme speed, worthy of a sharp attack. Since he arrived in Kanto, he never had the opportunity to meet his idol, the famous professor Oak. From a very young age, Professor Oak HAS Become Known around the world so Well that Many young trainers want to meet _him_, and Kukui is one of 'em. Arrived at the door, he ranks without further delay, and waited impatiently. Then finally, the door ouvert to make room for a person Whose appearance along Doubts No. Kukui's bright eyes of passion. He immediately cried out :_

_\- Professor Oak ?_

_"Yes, that's good," answered the man in front of him. Who are you, young man ?_

_\- My name is Kukui._

_\- Nice to meet you. I see you know me well. What do you feel here, tell me ?_

_\- In fact, it was this girl who told me that you could help me, he replied showing the girl in question._

_\- Ah ! I notice that you are one of my brightest students._

_\- Really ?_

_\- Yes. I pass on my knowledge to young minds eager to know and wish to become great trainers._

_\- Professor Oak, that's exactly why I need you. I have to beat Lance of Council 4, and I need the advice of a professional._

_Professor Oak feels very flattered. If you want to do it, he does not see why he would not help him. Helping humans and Pokemon has always been a priority._

_\- All right, I'll help you my young friend. Follow me in my laboratory._

_Kukui obeys him. A few minutes later, he leaves the laboratory, very smiling, and coming back to the girl, after having prepared a goodbye and thanks to Professor Oak. Both are very happy to meet again, Kukui not hesitating to call Professor Oak someone who is Even More awesome than he thought and who knows That thanks to _him_, he will be ble to take revenge is Lance._   


_\- Thank you very much. It is thanks to you that this is possible._

_\- You're welcome. That really pleased me._

_\- I used to say that ... after all this we could ... uh ... become friends if you agree ?_

_\- Friends only ? I must admit, after meeting you, I was hoping more between us._

_\- Ah good ? How ?_

_\- Like that, she replied before kissing her._

_With this kiss, Kukui did not remain insensitive to this irresistible charm. He has an idea in his head._

_\- You do not live far ?_

_\- No, she replied._

_\- I have only one wish to spend the rest of my night at your side. You burn my heart as much as my burst of fire for the competition. And I need to continue to maintain it. Do you agree with me and try to extinguish with hydro-cannon, he asks ?_

_Surprise but happy, she answered with hesitation by :_

_\- Yes, I'll be very happy._

_Both run to the girl's house :_

_\- By the way, we have not just since. What rudeness ! My name is Kukui _. 

_\- Nice to meet you. As for me, my name is Delia._

_A beautiful long night in this peaceful home of Pallet Town. Delia and Kukui had a wonderful night full of dreams. For Delia, all this seems clear Despite this strange costume of not wearing shorts often, she fell in love with him. But she finds herself alone in bed, so beautiful morning. Where did he go ? Then she sees him outside, through the window. What can he do well so early ?? She decides to go outside to join him. Kukui could not help but smile as well as join her._

_\- You too do like me._

_\- Like you ? That is to say ?_

_\- Look in front of you._

_She does not know what she's doing, and can not help but marvel at such a show. A ray of sun shines, which blows on the face and carries the wind. The colors mingle, orange, pink, ... The morning awakes its senses. For Kukui, it's a warm show to contemplate every morning. For Delia, it's ..._

_\- That's wonderful. Wonderful._

_\- It's beautiful, is not it ?_

_\- Yes, I do not know what to say._

_\- So do not say anything. Let your heart and your mind speak as if it were carrying the wave of a surf attack. The words come naturally as well._

_" What a handsome man philosophize this Delia Was thinking. And Both of Them Were staring at Each Other in the morning. They Could have stayed like this for hours, drank Kukui remembers HAVING to work hard to defeat Lance._

_\- Excuse me, I have to resume my training with my friends, said Kukui._

_\- Ah ! It looks exciting to me. I can not wait for your training, asks Delia ?_

_-Why not._

_But very quickly, she will regret her decision. Training of e Kukui nothing what she imagined. To improve the performance of his Pokémon, Kukui has his friends using their most powerful attacks ... on himself. Very quickly, Kukui takes the blows without flinching, but it comes out every day, and it continues to persist. What a horrible sight. To see him doing so much harm is abominable. For Delia, it's too much._

_\- But what are you doing ? Stop, she orders. You will end up with very serious injuries if you continue like this._

_\- Do not worry about me, I'm trying to reassure myself, I'm used to it, I do it every day._

_\- Everyday ? But you're crazy ! You will end up killing yourself._

_\- It takes more than that to get me. And this is the best way to feel the blows that Pokémon suffer and judge their value. It's impossible otherwise without feeling the blows._

_Delia did not believe her eyes. She was far from suspecting the man she had just met. He was far too extreme, far too dangerous. She can not build her life with a guy like that._

_\- Kukui, I can not stand this. It's too much for me. I can not bear the thought of seeing you in this crazy idea, she says._

_"But since I tell you it's okay," he tried to reassure her. I can endure that, I know it. I will not do it in front of you, it is promised. But it's important for me to realize my dream. And you are important to me too. Please, try to understand me._

_Delia can try anything, there is nothing to do, he will not change his mind. Worse, he became attached to her, and she, too, became attached to him. It is not possible. No one can stand to see who is hurt by himself. It's going to break her heart, but she has to make that decision._

_\- I see that I will not be able to change your mind. But do not ask me to endure that, I will not be able to. So ... I'd rather leave it there. I never want to see each other again._

_Kukui can not believe it._

_\- Please no._

_\- I've made my decision._

_\- Please ..._

_\- Goodbye, my dear Kukui. May you realize your dreams one day._

_And she goes home without saying a word, without turning around. Tears floating in the wind with her waving hair. A sadness flourishing in the place. Kukui remained in total disarray. The impression that everything has been torn from him, his world has collapsed. His life suddenly has no sense. He wants to forget this heartbreaking moment. Besides, he knows what remains to be done. With his friends he went to know the world. When he reaches his destination, he is knocked on the door of the unknown man who greeted him :_

_\- Hello. Welcome. I'm who already, by the wa y ? ... ... Ah yes ! I am the capacity eraser. I am willing to forget any kind of ability to your Pokémon, any one, CT or CS. So, what can I do for you ?_

_Kukui comes to the facts._

_\- I would like to make you forget an event for me._

_\- One event, surprise the eraser ? What do you mean ?_

_Kukui explains the situation, and after much hesitation and explanation, the eraser had to accept his request using his Pokémon Sleep and Sleeper _. 

_\- If that's your wish, you'll never remember that moment again. You will wake up completely amnesiac of this moment, to ask you what happened lately. Get ready with your Pokémon. And now friends, it's up to you to play._

_And so, Kukui felt and sleepy after staring at Sleep and Sleeper _. _Then from the second to the next, quickly, in the deep dreamless sleep, in the midst of his thoughts, without any memory of the moment._

From his sleep, Professor Kukui wakes up confused as if he had been thrown ultrasound. He has just had a vague memory of a strange dream he has made, hard to describe. He went to sleep just after talking to his wife about the situation, and she did not fail to teach him the lesson he deserved. As might have been expected, Professor Burnet also has no news about Ash . No track in any case. Then he fell asleep suddenly with a strange dream. But he will not have time to think about it, since we have just sounded at his door. He hardly opened the door when he was suddenly stunned by someone before being transported.

Professor Kukui has suffered from sleep and awkwardness, but it is almost the first time he has had two consecutive uninterrupted sessions. But this second awakening was very special for him because he found himself bound to a chair, in an old abandoned warehouse that seems familiar. Several questions arise in his mind, but mainly what is he doing here ? Who removed it and why ? And where especially ? It is at this moment that silhouettes in the shadow appear. They seem familiar to the teacher's eyes. 

\- Who are you, asked the teacher ? 

**Jessie: **Did someone ask something? We're here to find out! 

**James: **Noble answers are what we're all about! 

**Jessie: **The beauty is radiant, the flowers and the moon hide in shame. **Jessie: **A single flower of evil in this fleeting world:   


**Jessie: **Jessie! 

**James: **The nobly heroic man of our times! **James: **The master of darkness fighting against a tragic world!   


**James: **It's James. 

**Meowth: **It's all for one and one for all! 

**Meowth: **A glittering dark star that always shines bright! 

**Meowth: **Dig it, while Meowth takes flight! **Jessie, James: **Rocket Team, let's fight! **Meowth: **That's right! **Wobbuffet: **Wobbuffet!   
  
  


\- The Rocket team, still you, retorts Professor Kukui !

\- Yes, still us, and always there to play you a bad trick, Jessie answers.

\- We are still the Rocket team, and nothing can hinder our projects, James answers.

\- And when we want something, we get it, adds Meowth .

\- Say what I'm doing here and how I got here, asks Professor Kukui ?

"I do not think you understood," Jessie said, "you're not in a position to negotiate or ask for anything.   
"Here we are the ones who direct the guidelines," James said.   
"All we can say is that you're going to use us as bait to attract the brat and his Pikachu," Meowth adds .

Professor Kukui does not believe his ears.

\- You mean that all this is a staging to attract Ash and capture Pikachu ? 

"Actually, that's not the only reason," Jessie said.

\- We need you for other more important projects for the Rocket team, says James.

"And you are the man of the situation, whose reputation is well established," said Meowth .

Even though Professor Kukui is flattered by his known reputation, he does not want to serve any evil organization, and certainly not the Rocket team.

"I do not know what projects you want to talk to me about, or even the report I have to bring you Ash and Pikachu.

\- It is obvious, however, you are often in the company of the brat. He'll come to you eventually, Jessie answers.

\- Well, I'm afraid to disappoint you, but Ash left me for personal reasons, then explains Professor Kukui .

"Oh, do not worry, we'll make arrangements for him to come, since he's too fond of you to see you suffer," James said.

"And you will be able to help us in the meantime for our projects," said Meowth .

\- But what projects at the end, Professor Kukui repeats.

\- We need you to perfect our Z skills, says Jessie.

"We have to make sure that they can become extremely powerful Z capabilities," says James.

\- And with such power, we wanted that no one can stop us, and certainly not the brat. The Rocket team will become invincible and known around the world. You will help us improve and make us a powerful organization, "says Meowth .

Professor Kukui takes all this information into account, but he is certain of one thing.

\- And why I will accept to help you first, he asks, especially that it will allow you to capture Pikachu and dominate the world ? So do not think I'm going to give you charity. 

\- So is your reputation, adds Jessie. But I'm afraid you do not really have a choice.

"We expect you to refuse," said James. So you think that we imagined small punishments worthy of our reputation.

"You're not going to keep up," said Meowth , "you'll even beg us.

\- Oh yes, asks Professor Kukui ? And what kind of torture did you imagine to make me talk. I am someone who knows how to cash in, I'm not afraid. And anyway, I'm afraid I can not be of much help to you because there are not a lot of secrets about it. You're wasting your time.

"That's what you think," Jessie said, "but we'll see if you'll keep your tongue very long. Let's go friends.

\- Yeah, chorus James and Meowth .

Thus, they use their Mimikyu and Mareanie Pokémon , and with Meowth , they launched a series of attacks on poor Professor Kukui , ending with a series of Meowth's combo-claw attacks . Professor Kukui screams in pain, moans, grimaces but does not falter, he cash and refuses to say any word to these criminals.

\- I see that we continue to resist, says Jessie. Do not worry, we have a panoply of fantasies for torture. So you better talk, especially since we have much bigger projects for you.

\- What kind, asks in a groan Professor Kukui ?

"You will serve our cause," James answers. Your knowledge and reputation will be extremely helpful to our organization.

"So you'd better join us if you do not want to suffer our worst suffering," says Meowth .

"You are delirious," replies Professor Kukui . If you believe that I am going to join you to serve evil, it is because you have lost your reason. And besides, how can you make sure that Ash will deliver me ? We did not give any news and I have no idea where he is. He himself will not know how to find me. 

\- Oh do not worry, said Jessie. We have made sure of it and we know it. He was sent a message saying that he must come alone with his Pikachu if he wants to see you alive.

\- And the disappearance of the famous professor Kukui can easily be recognized, notes James.

"Then it's best to hurry up if we want to get out of trouble," said Meowth .   
\- I hope you miss your plans and stop, Professor Kukui answers . In the meantime, you waste your time with me, you will get nothing from me.

"That's what we'll see," Jessie said.

And then they began to clog their ears, holding in their hands a glass and a nail. Seeing this, Professor Kukui quickly understood the ordeal that awaited him and swallowed.   
The nail slides on the glass, producing a sound as horrible as a grinding or strido-sound attack, impossible to bear for the ears. Professor Kukui screams in horror, so much noise seems unbearable to him. He has the impression that his ears will bleed. He squirms in all directions, on his chair bound. It is a torture that he had to endure for several long seconds and minutes that seem interminable and infernal. He wanted only one thing, that this horrible creaky noise should stop, that he should come and deliver him. When finally the torture was over, he felt an immense relief, although the noise continues to mark his mind, perhaps preferring to still bear the attacks on him. Jessie advances and lowers towards him, since he is on the floor with his chair, still being tied up.

"There's nothing worse than the soft sound of the nail slipping on the glass," Jessie adds. How unpleasant for the ears, is not it ? And you may endure it again if you still refuse to cooperate, professor. So, do you change your mind ?   


Gradually taking his senses, he finally replied : 

\- I maintain my position. I deliberately refuse to cooperate with you, you will not get anything from me, because in any case, there are not many solutions to achieve a Z ability. This is something that criminals like you will never understand. And I will never be able to share my knowledge with people like you. I share it only with honest and upright people.

\- That's what we'll see, we do not give you so much choice, James answers.   
\- Let's rethink the experience, suggests Meowth .

Under the agreement of Jessie and James, they began the torture of the nail on the glass for several long minutes. Poor Professor Kukui had to endure it with difficulty, praying by all the names that one stops and that a miracle comes to free him from this hell. But he keeps up, keeping in his mind above all a motivation that allows him to hold all the pain of the world : protect those he loves and protect the world, its inhabitants and its Pokémon. He is ready for anything. We can make him suffer everything, he will never give in. The Rocket team had unfortunately to make this statement but tried anyway to ask him again after having this ordeal :   
  


\- Have you changed your mind ? - Never 

The Rocket team sighs. All their attempts were unsuccessful and had to admit that they are dealing with a really stubborn man. They do not know what to do and start to lose hope. However, they do not give up , but they seek solutions that can make him talk. That's when Jessie had an idea. An idea that enchants it in half but at the same time tempting and that could prove really effective, bringing even possible results. She thinks it's worth a try.

\- All right, I did not think we would get there, but you do not leave us so much choice after all, she begins to say. James, Meowth , bring the camera and the camera.   
\- What are you going to do, asks James ? - You'll see, do what I ask you. 

Without understanding, they obey orders. They come back with camera and camera in hand, having been instructed to film and photograph when they order. Then she slowly begins to move closer to Professor Kukui , puts him back in his chair and then begins to slide his hand slowly over his chest .

\- You can start, she ordered.

James and Meowth filmed and photographed the scene.

\- What a pity to have damaged such a beautiful seductive body.

She continues to slide her hand all the way to her body, to the point that she gives the impression of ... seducing.

\- What a beautiful male we have here, it would have been a shame to lose a handsome man so attractive.

\- What are you playing, asks Professor Kukui ? I am not that kind of man. I am married and faithful to my wife. So go your way, your attacks seduction, charm, attraction or whatever you want will have no effect on me.

James and Meowth can not believe Jessie's number, but they think she understands where she is coming from.

\- I'm afraid you do not have much choice, handsome male. You do not imagine how many women would dream of falling into your arms of muscles to admire your beautiful abdominals and pectoral well exposed in view and we have the misfortune to have some damaged his building. And you had to marry that brat Burnet , what else can she have anyway ? A face as beautiful as yours can only hang around that of a beautiful woman like me. 

\- In your dreams.

\- It's a shame to see such a handsome man resist a charm like mine. Also, I think you would not really like this Burnet and this brat to see who you're courting now ? 

At that moment, Professor Kukui really starts to panic just at the mention of his wife and his ... Ash .

"You would not dare," he asks .   
\- Oh, but what do you think, Jessie answers. I'm going to embarrass myself. It would be a shame to deprive ourselves while there we are alone, without anyone to embarrass us. I have always dreamed of hanging out with such a handsome man as you and who will make a beautiful woman so happy and resplendent. And when the brat have seen what happened, nothing will separate us.   
\- But you are completely crazy.   
\- Oh no ! Not at all. I can not be more true on that. But if you want that to stay completely between us, there is no other choice, you must do exactly what you are asked.   
\- But you're not going to start all over again ? You did not understand that I would not say anything.   
\- I think it was you who did not understand me. You are not in a position to negotiate. If you do not want to have other misfortunes for you and those around you, you have to work for us and the boss of the Rocket team, to tell the secret of the Z abilities and ...   
\- And what ?   
"That you become my husband," she said, with a threatening air.   
– NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he screams to death.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At that moment, the door swung open and revealed the arrival ... of Ash and Professor Burnet to the rescue. Professor Kukui feels relieved to see a miracle come to his aid, but fear for them.

\- Release Professor Kukui immediately and go, Ash demands.   
"Do not go one step further," James says.   
\- If you do anything more and you do not give us Pikachu without resistance, says Jessie, it may happen to poor poor teacher Kukui.   
\- You are only cowards.   
\- No, we're bad guys, corrects Meowth. It's not the same, because in our case, we always win. And you have the proof even there because you can not do anything.   
" Ash, I'm afraid he's right," says Professor Burnet. I do not want anything to happen to my husband if we ever try something.   
\- Nothing will happen to Professor Kukui, says Ash. And I can assure you of one thing is that it is not today that they will start to win.   
\- Really, how can you say that, curiously asks Jessie ? You are only a kid who has cowardly abandoned the one who looks after you since your arrival in this region. You speak of such gratitude, that's why we, we never lose, because we have no gratitude to grant and it's too easy to manipulate this kind of person. "Once again, you're wrong again," Ash replies. That's not how I wanted to abandon Professor Kukui.   
\- So why did you leave him alone ? He just said it.   
\- I was scared. I did not dare to be there watching him work twice as much as any human being in this world. And he's already doing so much with me that I did not know so much how to express my gratitude that I felt myself to be too much of a responsibility for him. So, I just wanted to help him.   
\- Ash, listen to me, said Professor Kukui ...   
\- No, Professor Kukui, you're going to listen to me. I'm sorry. I was too scared. I think that I was too ungrateful and selfish a child who does not express my gratitude enough. It's a bit of my fault what happens to you and I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to you instead of always worrying about my dreams.   
\- But what are you talking about ? Never in life have I ever said that ...   
\- Well, you're going to stop your little number now, cynically asks Jessie ? If you hope to bring us tears to soften us, it will not work. It's even so pathetic.   
\- Oh, but that's not what will help me fight you, proudly answer Ash, but your lack of vigilance.   
\- Come on, what are you talking about ?   
\- If there is one thing that I have learned well, it is that anyone who may seem insignificant can hide in him a formidable strong character and great potential, and even a formidable enemy. Especially when it has to attack you when your back is turned.   
  
Without further ado and without understanding, the Rocket trio turned to see that Professor Kukui was free ... thanks to Rowlet's help, who used his stealth to ward off their vigilance and cut the ropes that tied the teacher's hands. Kukui on the chair. And without them having time to react, the Rocket trio undergoes a Rowlet attack full force that sends them to ground everywhere in the room. Immediately, Professor Kukui joined Ash and his wife to tighten the penny in his arms the agement. In the attacking position, they face the trio who get up painstakingly and try to understand what happened to them.

\- Can I explain what's going on ? How is it that the situation escapes us ? 

" - We are here to answer all your questions ! 

\- Learn who we are and what we do ! 

\- The beauty and passion of the sun's rays is nothing without the incarnation named Kukui!

\- The moon illuminating our dark roads in this path full of pitfalls is in this ingenious heroine Burnet ! 

\- And the third with the burning heart finding his way destined in the twilight of a new day, Ash to the call ! 

\- The Alola Family declares war on you ! 

\- Yes, the war ! 

\- Pikachu ! " 

Hearing such a theatrical entrance, Team Rocket takes this as a personal insult to their organization that should not go unpunished. They take revenge by going on the offensive with the help ofall their Pokémon. Mimikyu and Mareanie together, duet, attack the pokégroupe. But faced with such a union and such strength, the two Pokémon could not last long, because immediately Ash sends his faithful Pikachu, Professor Kukui sends his Braviary and Professor Burnet sends his Munchlax . They show such a family union in their coordination and their attacks that the two Pokémon Team Rocket were quickly knocked out. And astonishing of their failure, the Rocket team have to deal with the normal-type Z capacity of the " turbo-charging bulldozer " trio , which all three performed in a coordinated pose together that they put more power into their attack and who should send the Rocket team to other skies. Attempting to respond to this attack, the Rocket team also began to pose in a dark-type Z pose to respond to their attack, causing the two attacks to clash, although the normal attack seemed to take a little ahead of them, to which Professor Euphorbia replies that a good capacity Z is achieved by the mutual union of a trainer and his Pokémon. And while they were going to try to use their secret weapon on about Kukui's " torture " and Jessie's blackmail through their video, Bewear came in from the rooftop and took the Rocket team with him to other heavens, leaving only behind a field of ruins. Surprised by such an event, the trio had no choice but to leave and return to Professor Kukui's home, although Professor Burnet seems to hear about Jessie's latest threat. 

Fortunately, they managed to warn the police just in time that everything was back to normal as she was about to launch a search post on Professor Kukui's disappearance and start a very advanced search. Ash and his teachers explained to them everything that happened and were able to get the grace of being free from boredom. The news quickly circumnavigated the region, the disappearance of Professor Kukui could not remain indiscreet, and his return has brought relief for many people and also many questions. But the answers to these questions had to remain an entire mystery, because this only looked at this Alola family. Moreover, the trio who is on the way back from the house, stopped a little moment on the beach that populated near the house to admire the landscape and this beautiful sunset. After a long moment of endless silence, Professor Burnet decides to break it by suggesting to the two men to discuss because they have things to say to each other, which they feared above all but which they could not to escape. It had to happen. Professor Burnet decided to leave the two men alone for a moment, but before, she added as a request : 

\- Can you explain to me what happened between you and that horrible Jessie, darling ? What more did she have than me ? 

\- Nothing happened, my love. She played with blackmail and torture, but until the end, I remained faithful to you, I promise you. Believe me.

After a long moment of silence and a disturbing black look, Professor Burnet finally answers with a smile : 

\- Oh, why do I imagine such things ? I know you, you would not do that kind of thing. I chariote you, you're too faithful for that, my love. Of course I think you're darling. 

Professor Kukui finds himself relieved and feels happy to have a woman like her, although he wonders about his strange dream, but after his last discussion with Delia, he decided to talk to nobody and forget. After Professor Burnet returned home, Professor Kukui , without knowing what to say, began : 

\- Or did you go all that time ? 

"At Acerola and Nanu on the island of Ula-Ula," Ash replied . I know that Acerola and I get on well and she would welcome me home with no problem if I needed to.   
\- Oh, all the better. At least you did not go anywhere with anyone.   
\- Yes. And I made them promise that until I decided, nobody should know where I left. It was not against you, but I had my reasons.

A new silence settled. Neither of them dared to speak, but they had so much to say to each other, especially Professor Kukui, for whom Ash's fugue was such a painful wound that was hard to fill. Yet he was not to blame Ash for what happened, but for himself. But now, it must go out, he must understand.

\- Why ?   
\- Why, professor ?   
\- Why leave ? Why did you worry so much ?   
  
Ash, surprised, thought to have explained it well, but repeats anyway.

\- Excuse me, professor.

\- I'm fine, Ash, but I'm afraid I need no more excuses. Do you understand what I felt when I heard about your disappearance ? 

\- I know, professor, and I apologize again, even if it's not enough. But understand that I too was scared and that I felt guilty. I could not stand living with that.

\- That's what I understood earlier, but I can not believe it was only because of my irresponsibility that you left the house.   
\- You do not understand, professor ? I admire you so much for everything you do. You work much more than any human being in this world, and you still take the time to take care of me, to smile at life, to teach yourself, to be ... yourself, this person that I admire who, more than for his work, always manages to find the time and to enjoy the life whatever your numerous responsibilities, a little like with Royal Mask. But when I saw you in your tired state last time, I thought you cracked, you overworked because you took too much time to take care of me and Professor Burnet . I felt guilty to tell you that you became more and more tired, alone and without support since I arrived. That's why I decided to leave, not to hurt you, but to protect you. 

Professor Kukui was able to record this information with immense attention, and it was then that he found himself completely subjugated by these revelations. He did not pay attention, believing that Ash preferred to stick to certain limits, but in reality, this boy had taken far too much admiration for him and for all that he represented. And he may not have realized it until then, but just like his double character, he always took the time to smile, regardless of his many responsibilities. Today, what could have caused him this state of sudden fatigue ? He may have seen too big ? In no way was Ash responsible for it, but without his knowledge, that's what he indirectly made her believe. He should have seen how much a child could admire what great people could do and follow their example. And Ash is the proof even to him, and he remembers a similar childhood memory ... Ash admired him, he was very flattered, but he admired him even more than a mentor, a friend , a teacher or a teacher, he began to admire it as if it were his father. On this point, he was relieved, finally understanding the feelings of Ash towards him, but after his conversation with Delia, they had to stop there. And in relation to the boy's confession, he had to clarify things to him. 

\- Ash , will you listen to me carefully ? 

\- Yes.

\- You're the most wonderful boy I've ever seen in my life and had to meet. You are not a bad person, on the contrary, everyone will be able to affirm that you are the nicest and the most compassionate boy of all. And ... I think that's what's wrong with you at times, maybe. In spite of this feeling of honorable empathy, you can not put all the problems of the world back on you. It will be too difficult to bear. And by that, I want you to understand one thing. I am very flattered by your unfailing admiration and loyalty to me, but even adults are not invincible and can make mistakes. Yes, I'm doing a lot of nonsense myself. And for the occasion, being too faithful to my duties, I forgot myself a little. So do you see ? You are not responsible for it, in any case. It's not your job to help me learn to manage my responsibilities, it's up to me. And by welcoming you to my home, I knew what I was doing. Your arrival at Alola has nothing to do with my state of fatigue, but it influences my happiness. You see ? You have a positive influence on me because you teach me how to become a better man and better enjoy life than I've had before. - How so ? What happened before ?   


\- Nothing exactly. I think that if you and Burnet had not arrived in my life, I would get caught up in a spiral of meaningless and unsuccessful life. I was too absorbed in my work by becoming a very young teacher from the region and a teacher in my spare time. And when I think my days are over, I immerse myself more in the work in my office, until endless nights. I did not even take the time to eat properly or maintain my house, only the tranquility and beauty of the place gave me an opportunity not to lose my head. So that's what my life was like before. A life without women, no children, no life to breathe, just my job. When Rockruff arrived and elected my home, it started to brighten my life. Of course, before you knew anything else, I knew that sooner or later would begin to feel wild signs of his evolution and that he needed a worthy trainer to deal with it, and it's you Ash. In no case did you steal it, I offered it to you. Do you begin to understand now ? And do you see how, without you and Burnet, my life would be horrible today ? 

Ash thinks for a moment, trying to understand and assimilate all that he has just told, then finally answers : 

  
\- Yes, professor, I think I understand.   
\- All the better.   
\- But compared to the last time, to your proposal that you made me when you were cured ...

Professor Kukui stopped him at that moment.

\- Let's not talk about it anymore, it's the past.   
\- But professor ...   
\- I told you do not talk about it, needless to insist, it's an order.

Ash stopped insisting, but he would have liked to understand.

\- There is still something I want to know, Professor Kukui asks.

\- What is it ? 

\- How did you and Burnet manage to find me in this warehouse ? And brilliant idea that you had to use Rowlet to free me. 

\- Thank you professor. It was not easy, I went to your house after hearing about your kidnapping, contact Professor Burnet, think about it, then with Rotom - Dex, we saw together, and we thought about this warehouse versus to our adventure with DJ Leo. Then we followed tracks, and with the help of Rotom -Dex who was able to locate you physically and Professor Burnet who came to join me, we came to your rescue.

\- Ingenious, bravo. But I will not bear that you took those risks for me.   
\- And we could not stand the idea of abandoning you.   
\- You could have suffered serious dangers.   
\- I'm not afraid of danger when it comes to my loved ones. And with the Rocket team, I'm getting used to it.   
\- Try to avoid danger if you can, it would be good for your mom.   
\- Yes, I understand, I want to try, I made him this promise that I want to try to hold. The trouble is that ... it's not me who is looking for problems.

It makes Professor Kukui smile slightly.

\- Oh that, I must suspect that for you there is always a danger waiting for the horizon that you do not seek, but that you try to solve.   
\- Yes, it usually happens that way, admits Ash before silencing and breaking it. But I think about it, I want to come back home, but I want a condition.   
"Whatever you want," Professor Kukui said surprised but without hesitation.

Ash looked at him straight in the eyes, determined, and answered : 

\- I hope you agree to be a human now.

Professor Kukui laughs, aware of the irony, but understands where he is coming from.

\- Okay, I'll do my best not to forget myself.   
\- You have interest.

And the two suddenly find their cheerfulness and enjoy laughing together as before. This is the sign of a good reconciliation.

\- Well, we were talking about Royal Mask a moment ago, thought Professor Kukui. It's time for one of his reruns of one of his matches, what would you say we spend it quickly together after a good dinner ? Burnet must have finished preparing dinner. - Oh yes, great, I can not wait, but ... - Great, so let's go, Professor Kukui answers as he gets up and goes to the house. - Professor, wait.   
  
Ash stopped him, and the teacher turned around.

\- What is it ? 

\- Tell me, Professor Kukui. There is one thing I wanted to ask you for a long time because I was starting to notice it. How is it that you and Royal Mask never meet together at the same place at the same time ? How is it that you appear when it disappears, and that it appears to you when you disappear ? Why do you never meet ? Could it be that ... 

Professor Kukui swallows , he panics. Would he finally understand after all this time ? Maybe the time has come after all this time. 

\- Could it be that you are his assistant and manager?

There, he falls naked, it is not possible, he does not believe his ears. He's not yet fully understood, it's amazing, but after all, maybe it's better that way. At least he does not feel ready to confess the truth yet. He will content himself with acquiring the news without leaving any doubts.

\- Uh ... Yes, that's it, you unmasked me, bravo. Ah ah ah ah ! Enjoy life !   
\- I was sure, it's amazing how you take the time to work for a hero when you already have a lot of work. You'll never get enough of it. 

Professor Kukui says nothing, being fully aware of the irony of the situation, especially as Ash relates it is true. He is doing too much for the good of all. He should consider reducing his schedule.

\- I would like you to tell me all about him. He's great, is not he ?   
\- Yes, he is, I guarantee you, whatever a little shy, he made me promise not to reveal his identity, but I may be able to teach you a few things about him. But must that remain between us, promised ?   
\- Promised !  
\- Well, it will be for another time, I'm getting hungry. Let's go right back.   
\- Yes you are right.   
  
And so, together caressing each other in their arms, they made their way back to the house, under a resplendent sunset that announced the end of a day but the beginning of a new chapter. 

Beaugé Benjamin, 2019.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend's Twitter account:  
https://twitter.com/BeaugeBenjamin


End file.
